Guessing Games
by Xtina316
Summary: Edward, Emmett and Jasper have been talking with three girls online for over 6 months. Coming up with a game called "Guess Who" they find out each others identities. Read to find out who the three mysterious girls are.
1. PerkyPixie and TexasGentleman Revealed

_**VampireGurl:** So how are classes going?_

_**MindReader:** Its been hectic. College is stressful! Too many assignments_

_**VampireGurl:** Tell me about it. My English professor assigned two essays today._

_**MindReader:** I got an assignment for Music class on the influence Debussy had on classical music._

_**VampireGurl:** I love Clair De Lune! Piece of cake! Try writing about the influence Romeo and Juliet had on modern love stories._

_**MindReader:** wow…that sounds…boring…lol……_

_**VampireGurl:** yeah I agree…listen I have to go start dinner for the girls and I. brb_

_**MindReader:** Ok…I should go down the guys are having a dispute of some sort downstairs…brb2.…_

I closed my laptop and headed downstairs. There stood my oaf of a brother Emmett fighting our best friend Jasper over the television remote.

"Not fair Jazz you watched that horrible psychic show last night, its my turn" Emmett said jumping on top of jasper

"So it didn't finish...today's the end…let me finish it…" Jasper said punching Emmet in the gut. His punch didn't even phase him.

Emmet is 6'4 and the quarterback for our college football team so you could imagine how strong he was. Jasper on the other hand was 6'3, slim and lanky so against Emmett, Jasper would definitely lose a battle.

"Hey Jazz over here" I said throwing up my hands. Jasper threw the remote and I caught it. I walked over and changed the channel to a baseball game. "My turn" I said and sat on the couch. "See now we can all watch something we like"

"Eddie why don't you go cyber chat with your VampireGurl and let us be!" Emmet threw himself next to me on the couch.

"Em, don't start she's a friend, so what? You love talking to LusciousRose?" I said punching him on the arm

"Whatever Eddiekins" Emmett sighed and leaned back and pretended to be watching baseball. I hit him over the head with a pillow "Don't' call me that!!"

"Then don't talk about LuciousRose?!" he said pushing me. Emmett has a soft spot for his cyber love.

Emmett, Jasper and I had meet these three girls online 6 months ago. We hadn't meet them or even talked to them other then online. We instantly hit it off with the girls and have been chatting since then. The girls were all roommates, two sisters and their best friend, and we were all roommates, Emmett and I were brothers and Jasper our best friend, it was crazy because we each meet them at different times and didn't know they were friends. I meet VampireGurl on a chat about our favorite series Twilight. Emmett meet LuciousRose on a chat about cars. And Jasper met PerkyPixie on a Fashion Chat which he supposedly said was an accident since he hated fashion. We didn't know their names and they didn't know ours. It sounded weird but we all played Guess Who to make things interesting. The point of the game was we each had two guesses each day and until we knew each others name we wouldn't meet. Since we hadn't guess each others names yet we really got to know the girls and they got to know us.

I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face when thinking about VampireGurl. She really was a great person. She would always make me feel better after a long day of classes and would always know the right things to say. She lived in our town but until i figured out her name and she was comfortable we weren't going to meet. I hated this part but knew that it would pay off. I looked over and saw Jasper texting on his phone. I decided to be nosy so I walked over and read over his shoulder.

_**TexasGentleman:** Hey beautiful how's your day going?_

_**PerkyPixie**: Great handsome!! I went to class and then went shopping!!!_

_**TexasGentleman**: :-) sounds like fun. So what'd you buy me?_

_**PerkyPixie**: hmm…well you'll find out when you guess my name…:-p_

_**TexasGentleman**: hmm well since I'm back to A….I'll go with Allison…_

_**PerkyPixie**: wow…but no…:-)_

_**TexasGentleman**: what'd you mean by wow? Am I close?_

_**PerkyPixie**: No comment…._

_**TexasGentleman**: hmm…well 2nd guess….Alice? I love the name so that's my name…_

_**PerkyPixie**: OMG!! Yay!! You did it!!!! I can't believe it! And I'm glad you love my name…:-)_

"No Freaking Way!" I shouted scaring Jasper. He turned around with the biggest smile on his face.

"Nosy aren't you Edward?" he laughed and turned back around.

_**TexasGentleman:** Seriously? Alice…what a beautiful name for a beautiful lady…._

_**PerkyPixie:** :-) yes_

_You're Invited to Private Chatroom with VampireGurl, LuciousRose and Cuddlybear_

"No way I'm so going upstairs" I quickly turned and headed to my laptop I signed on and saw my invite to the room….

_**VampireGurl:** I can't believe you got it TG!!_

_**LuciousRose:** yeah I know!! CB why can't you be this quick?!_

_**Cuddlybear:** Sorry Babe…we have tomorrow to try again…._

_**MindReader:** No way guys I can't believe you get to see each other…no wait PP you still have to guess…_

_**TexasGentleman:** Yeah ALICE…your turn…_

_**PerkyPixie:** hmm we're watching Casper the friendly ghost so I'm going with Casper…lol_

_**TexasGentleman: **close but no :-(_

_**Perkypixie:** hmm….I know! I got it! Jasper?!_

_**Cuddlybear:** No Freaking way!!_

_**LuciousRose**: What?!!_

_**TexasGentleman:** Jasper, Alice nice to meet you. :-)_

_**PerkyPixie:** NO WAY!!!!_

_**VampireGurl:** Brb have to calm Alice down! ;-)_

_**Cuddlybear:** That's sucks I want to see my LuciousRose…:-)_

_**LuciousRose:** Don't worry CB we have tomorrow. :-)_

_**PerkyPixie: **Going to Private Chat..ttyl…_

_**TexasGentleman:** that's my cue…ttyl_

_**LuciousRose:** PC…ttyl_

_**Cuddlybear:** Peace out…_

_Instant message from VampireGurl. _I exited out of private chat and clicked on VampireGurls' IM.

_**MindReader:** Hey love calmed Alice down?_

_**VampireGurl:** *blush* yes she's so excited to meet Jasper. Their making their date now. So lucky…_

_**MindReader:** Yeah I know… :-) so your turn…_

_**VampireGurl:** hmm...I'm at F so Franklin?_

_**MindReader: **:-(_

_**VampireGurl:** ugh!!! Hmm..Fredrick?_

_**MindReader:** :-( sorry none of them…my turn…down to C…Christina?_

_**VampireGurl:** :-(_

_**MindReader:** Crystal?_

_**VampireGurl:** No :-(.. well maybe tomorrow…so how are your parents?_

_**MindReader:** Yeah maybe tomorrow...they're good they invited us for Thanksgiving so I won't have reception for a few days while there._

_**VampireGurl:** :-( that sucks…well I'll miss you and tell them I said hi..:-)_

_**MindReader:** I will…I can't wait untill they meet you! They'll love you just like me! _what did I just say?!

_**VampireGurl:** huh?_

_**MindReader:** Love you like a friend…._

I quickly wrote back. I can't believe I just told her I loved her. I mean I haven't even meet her. But I couldn't help the way I felt for her…she was everything I wanted in a girl and more. I did love VampireGurl…isn't that the most important feature in a relationship? knowing the other person. Well I knew her better then anyone. I trusted her and she trusted me…I just had to meet her now…

_**VampireGurl:** *blush* I love you as a friend too…._

I couldn't help but smile. VG really blushed at a lot of what I said. I couldn't wait for the day I could see that red on her cheeks…

_**MindReader:** I can't wait for the day to see you blush…:-)_

_**VampireGurl:** *blush*_

_**MindReader: **Don't be embarrassed it's the truth…_

_**VampireGurl:** :-) thank you…I can't wait to see you too…;-)_

_**MindReader:** :-) well listen love I have to get some work done and sleep I'll ttyl.._

_**VampireGurl:** Yeah I should get started on my essay…goodnight gorgeous…:-)_

_**MindReader:** Goodnight love sweet dreams…._

_**VampireGurl:** I will...I'll dream of you…*blush*_

_VampireGurl signed off…._

I stood there looking at the screen _Did she just say that? _VG had always been shy and never said things like that. I knew I had to meet her soon and tell her how much she meant to me. I quickly wrote her an IM for when she signed on in the morning…

_**MindReader:** Morning Love. Have a wonderful day, I'll be thinking of you….:-)_

If she was not being shy why should I. I got up and went to retrieve my books. After working on my essay I took a shower and went to bed. Of course my dreams were of the beautiful girl that I knew was VampireGurl.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone so this is something i've been working on and decided to post. This is my first story on here so i was a little scared. The story will only be 3 or 4 chapters long since I'm working on another story at the moment. Hope you enjoy! Click the button below and let me know what you think.

Thanks!


	2. CuddlyBear and LusciousRose Revealed

The next day I woke up to the sound of my computer alerting me to a IM. I shrugged out of the bed and made my way to the computer.

_**VampireGurl:**__ *blush* Hope you have a wonderful day too. FYI…I'm always thinking about you. __J_

_VampireGurl signed off_

I stared at her message in shock at what she said. _she's always thinking about me…._ I smiled and got up to get ready for class. Today I had 3 hours of music class and 2 hours of English and then I had to go to work. I hated these days because that meant I wouldn't be able to talk to her until nighttime and we wouldn't talk long. Once I showered and put on a pair of slack and a button down shirt I made my way downstairs. Jasper was in the kitchen making breakfast and looked over at me with a smile on his face.

"Why the happiness Jazz?" Jasper was never up early cooking breakfast.

"Oh I'm going to meet Alice tonight and I can't wait!" he smiled over at me.

I was really starting to get jealous. He would be able to see his girl tonight and I didn't know when I would be able to see mines. I sighed and made my way to grab my bag.

"Well good luck. Let me know how it goes and see if you can find out her friends name." I winked over and him and turned to walk out the door. Before I made it out the door Jasper shouted "No way Edward you have to figure that out yourself. Better try harder." I rolled my eyes and left.

Later that evening I made my way to the piano at the back of classical section of the music store I worked at and sat down. When I would be on break my boss would let play the piano so that I could keep up with my practice. I ran my fingers through the keys and positioned my hand on the keys. I started playing the piece I composed for my mother a few years back. I called it Esme's Favorite. My mother loved hearing this song because it described the relationship between her and my father Carlisle. My mother and father had the most special relationship ever. Their love for each other was the most purest and passionate love I've ever seen. Carlisle was the soul of the family while Esme was the heart. I knew that I wanted that love one day too.

When the song came to a conclusion I suddenly felt someone behind me. I turned and saw a girl about 5'5 with long brown curly hair, a set of chocolate brown doe eyes and red cheeks looking at me in awe. She was beautiful.

"uh I'm sorry. I heard the beautiful music and wanted to see who was playing. I'm sorry for interrupting you. You're really good" she said looking down.

"That's ok you didn't interrupt anything. And thank you...I'm trying." I smiled over at her.

"You're welcome. Well I have to go. Bye." she turned and walked to the front of the store and out the door. I stood there motionless just staring at the empty doorway. I don't know what it was about the girl but I wanted to run after her and get to know her. Realizing she would have already been gone I got up and went back to work.

Three hours later I walked into the apartment to see Emmett at the computer. Being nosey and wanting to know if Emmett had already had his guesses I walked over and leaned over Emmetts shoulder.

_**CuddlyBear:**__ Hey babe. How was you day?_

_**LusciousRose:**__ uh long! I'm exhausted and I totally had to change the tire to my car today. _

_**CuddlyBear:**__ aww im sorry to hear that…you need a big strong man to take care of you. __:-)_

_**LusciousRose:**__ well so you're big and strong huh…well in that case maybe I do… ;-)_

_**CuddlyBear:**__ yeah you do….well how about we get this show on the road….you first…_

_**LusciousRose:**__ hmm…Jason?_

_**CuddlyBear:**__ ugh! No…next…_

_**LusciousRose:**__ im sorry…well I'm reading this funny fan fiction online so I'll use a character name since it worked for Alice…hmm…Emmett?_

No way! Emmett jumped up from the computer. _This could not be happening! _

_**LusciousRose:**__ hello u there?!_

_**CuddlyBear:**__ Jackpot baby!!!! __:-)_

_**LusciousRose:**__ No freaking way!! Seriously? __:-)_

_**CuddlyBear:**__ Yes! _

_**LusciousRose:**__ I am freaking out! Lol…VG says congrats! _

_**CuddlyBear:**__ Me too! Tell the squirt I said thanks!_

_**LusciousRose:**__ She said your welcome Emmy Bear…lmao_

_**CuddlyBear:**__ Not funny…lol…so my turn…_

_**LusciousRose:**__ yes indeed! __:-)__ bring it…._

_**CuddlyBear:**__ I'm going with Alice's advice. Since I'm reading The Rose of Versailles for class. I'm choosing a name I thought was HOTT…Rosalie? _

_**LusciousRose:**__ aww my favorite book…and you know why?_

_**CuddlyBear:**__ why? And u didn't answer me…._

_**LusciousRose:**__ Because it has my name in it!!! __:-)_

_**CuddlyBear:**__ Ok…so am I wrong? __:-(_

_**LusciousRose:**__ No stupid! You're right! __:-)_

_**CuddlyBear:**__ No way!...Rose…oh duh!!! _

Emmett hit his self over the head realizing that her name was always in his face. Getting anxious by the minute I headed upstairs and turned on my computer. As soon as I was logged in I sent VG a message.

_**MindReader:**__ Hey beautiful…miss me? __:-)_

_**VampireGurl:**__ Always *blush*_

_**MindReader:**__ No need to blush I missed you too… __:-)_

_**VampireGurl:**__ Good to know…so how was class and work?_

_**MindReader:**__ ugh long…I got to play a little today which was the only good part…._

_**VampireGurl:**__ aww did you play Esme's Favorite? I love that composition. I play it on my computer everyday. Thanks for sharing it with me btw…_

_**MindReader:**__ yeah I did and you're very welcome __:-)__ I've had another in my head for a while now but its not finished yet…_

_**VampireGurl:**__ I'm sure its as beautiful…can't wait to hear it __:-)_

"Eddiekins get your behind down here now. Jasper's home!" Emmett shouted from downstairs.

_**MindReader:**__ you give me too much credit…brb Jaspers home. _

_**VampireGurl:**__ Yeah me too. Alice is shouting at me. Brb2_

"No freaking way! Seriously?!" I heard Jasper shout when I reached the kitchen.

"Yup. I have a date with Rosie tomorrow night." Emmett said with a cheesy smile on his face.

"Dude that's awesome. If she's as beautiful as her sister you're very lucky" Jasper smiled at him.

"She's already beautiful I'm already lucky" Emmett said patting Jasper on the back.

Deciding I didn't want to hear anymore of there conversation I turned to Jasper.

"So how was it?" I asked curious to know how it went with Alice.

"She's amazing! She is so energetic and full of life" he chuckled "she looks like a small pixie. She has black spiky hair, green eyes, the prettiest smile imaginable and a bubbly personality." he smiled looking at us.

"wow Jasper you love her." The way he talked about her reminded me of the way Carisle would talk about Esme. That was love.

Jasper nodded"I really think I do. She's everything I've ever wanted in a women.I know her on the inside and now I know her on the outside"

"That's great Jasper I'm truly happy for you."

"Thanks Edward that really means a lot" he turned and looked at me and Emmett "and from the way Alice talked about her sister and best friend I can tell you'll love them too." he smiled and headed to his room without another word. Emmett and I just stared at each other absorbing what he had just said. _you'll love them too…_ I smiled at the knowledge of knowing that if Jasper was right VG was really worth everything. I looked over and saw the same smile on Emmetts face. He turned and walked up to his room. Realizing I was alone I walked over to the computer and logged on.

_**MindReader:**__ back…so did you hear about the date?_

_**VampireGurl:**__yes I did. I've never seen Alice so quirky. You should of seen the look in her eyes when she talked about Jasper. You could see the love…._

_**MindReader:**__ yeah I said the exact thing to Jasper. I see the look in Esme and Carlisle all the time. __:-)_

_**VampireGurl:**__ Yeah I see it in Charlie and Renee too…_

_**MindReader:**__ I'm happy for them. 1 down 2 to go…__:-)_

_**VampireGurl:**__ Yeah unfortunately we're the last ones…_

_**MindReader:**__ They always say save the best for last…__:-)_

_**VampireGurl:**__ I don't know about that…_

_**MindReader:**__ I do…well we should head to bed soon so want to give me your guess?_

_**VampireGurl:**__ sure…I'm at E now…Emmett II…lol…just kidding not my guess…lol_

_**MindReader:**__ haha too bad your loss…one more…._

_**VampireGurl:**__ fine….Edwin?_

_**MindReader:**__:-(__ no…_

_**VampireGurl:**__:-(__ sorry…maybe tomorrow…your turn…_

_**MindReader:**__ Caroline?_

_**VampireGurl:**__:-(__ no…_

_**MindReader:**__ fine moving to B…Brittany?_

_**VampireGurl:**__ Maybe tomorrow…__:-(__…we should head to bed…goodnight handsome don't let the scary monsters get you…__:-)_

_**MindReader:**__ well next time…goodnight love have sweet dreams….__:-)_

_**VampireGurl:**__ *blush* lately that's all im having…;-)_

_**MindReader:**__ so have I….;-) night…_

_**VampireGurl:**__ night…_

_VampireGurl signed off…_

I quickly wrote back my good morning message and headed to the shower. While in bed I was very disappointed that I still wouldn't be able to meet VG. I already knew her on the inside i just had to know her on the outside. Not that what she looked like matter but i wanted to see the girl i had fallen in love with. I sighed and turned on my cd player. When the music started for some reason my mind wandered back to the brown eye girl at the music store earlier. Something about her made me curious, I didn't know what it was but I really hoped to see her again. Instead of my dreams being filled with how I imagined VG I dreamt of those beautiful brown eyes.

* * *

A/N Hey guys and girls here goes Chapter 2! Thanks to all the people that read my first chapter. Hope you like! If you do click the button below and let me know what you think!

Thanks!


	3. Frustration and Realization

A/N: Hey Everyone so here goes Chapter 3! I decided to do at least 3 more chapters! I'm a little upset I haven't gotten many reviews but I like the way the story is going so I'll still be posting! Thank you for those who have reviewed and have been following the reading click the green button below and tell me what you think!

***Frustration and Realization****

The next weeks flew by in slow motion. Emmett and Rosalie had gone out on a date the next night and to say they hit it off was an understatement. Emmett didn't even come home that night. The next day he told us how they had gone to Rose's apartment and were up talking and making out the whole night. She turned out to be everything he had imagined and more. Just like Jasper I could see the love in his eyes. I was happy for Emmett too but realizing that I still hadn't guessed VGs name was becoming more and more frustrating. It wasn't that I was getting tired of her it was just the wait that was killing me. It felt like a little kids wait for Christmas to come so that I could know what I received. Of course VG was much better then a Christmas present so that just made the wait more frustrating. I just kept telling myself that if she and I hit it off as fast as Emmett and Rose that I could wait. If she and I could feel the same love Jasper and Alice had then I could wait…a little longer.

Jasper and Alice started hanging out together more and more so the weekend after they met I got to meet her and Rose. They were exactly what Jasper and Emmett had described. Alice had so much energy that after a day with her I was exhausted. Rose on the other hand was a little stuck up but had a great personality and was very funny when Emmett would do something wrong. After introducing each other Alice decided we all needed new clothes so she dragged us all to the mall to shop.

"Oh my you guys really needed me! Come on we're going to the mall!" she shouted and dragged us out the door.

"Alice seriously, we are grown men we can take care of our own stuff pixie!" Emmett groaned and tried to head back into the house.

"Emmett honey, please just do this for me" Rosalie pouted knowing that Emmett would never deny her anything. A few days of seeing each other and he was already wrapped around her little finger. He groaned, picked her up and started towards his jeep.

"Emmett, let me down now! My hair will get messed up!" Rose giggled and started pounding Emmett's back. He put her down once he opened the door to the jeep and kissed her on the lips briefly before walking over to the drivers' side. Seeing them like that made my heart sputter, knowing that could be me and VG.

During the day I tried to get information from Alice and Rose about VG but they wouldn't budge. They would tell me I simply had to wait until I got her name right.

Two hours of shopping later we were done so Rose, Emmett and I left poor Jasper with the little pixie and headed off to do our own thing.

Of course Emmett and Rosalie went back to her apartment and I stopped by the music store to play the piano. I found that every time I played I wished that I would get to see the brown eyed girl again. To my utter disappointment she never returned to the store. I found myself wondering if VG was as beautiful as her. _Was her hair the nice brownish red as the girl at the music store? Did she have the same brown doe eyes? Did her cheek get turn that nice color of red when she blushed too?_ It really didn't matter because I knew that no matter what, VG would be the most beautiful girl I've ever met. She didn't need to have any of the features that the brown eyed girl had.

So here I sat on a Saturday night at home on the computer IMing VG. We had already made our guesses and still nothing. I was really stressed from class and work and frustrated that we hadn't guessed right yet, so I wasn't too happy at the moment.

_**VampireGurl:**__ Hey are you ok? You've been quiet tonight..._

_**MindReader:**__ I'm fine just a little annoyed..._

_**VampireGurl:**__ Am I annoying you? If so I can get off..._

_**MindReader:**__ No not at all I'm just frustrated I guess..._

_**VampireGurl:**__ Why? I don't like that you're frustrated..._

_**MindReader: **__With this...with everything..._

_**VampireGurl:**__ :-( I'm sorry that it's frustrating you...If you don't want to talk anymore I understand. _

_**MindReader:**__ That's not what I want...Look I'm sorry I'm going to head out. ttyl_

_**VampireGurl:**__ I'm sorry too :-(_

_MindReader signed off..._

I wasn't trying to be rude to her but I was annoyed and didn't want to deal with it right now. I know I shouldn't have been such a jerk but I had to get out the apartment. I grabbed my wallet and keys and headed out the apartment. I decided to head to the library and do some reading since that always seemed to relax me. I headed to the young-adult section and pulled out my favorite book "Breaking Dawn". I sat at the one of the tables and started to read. A few minutes later I heard someone walk over to the table I was sitting at.

"Excuse me is this seat taken?" the girl asked.

When I lifted my head to see who it was I was meet with a set of brown eyes. They were the same set of eyes from the music store. As I looked into her eyes I saw so many emotions in them. They seemed upset, afraid, nervous and sad and than as if she knew what I saw she looked down.

"No please sit" I smiled and motioned to the chair across from me.

"Thank you" she sat and opened her book. I noticed she was reading "Twilight" and chuckled.

"Very good book there" I said looking over at her.

"Yeah I know it's my favorite" she smiled up from her book. When she smiled it seemed genuine but it didn't reach her eyes. They still held the same emotions.

"I prefer this one" I motioned to the book in my hand.

"Well it's a good book but what I love about this one" she said motioning to her book "is that he thinks that he's a monster but she doesn't see that she see's how beautiful his soul and heart is and falls in love with him because of that and not his appearance or anything else."

When she spoke I couldn't help but notice how her smiled reached her eyes like she was thinking of two other people instead of the two characters in the book. When she finished they went back to how they were. She was really struggling with something.

"I see what you mean. I like this book because in this book she finally gets to be his equal and together they overcome the difficulties. We see they never loss the love they have for each other through everything. Their love continues to grow through the whole book" I smiled over at her trying erase some of those emotions for her beautiful brown eyes.

"I see your point." As she said this I still could see sadness in her eyes. I was surprised at how much is bothered me to see her so unhappy.

"Hey are you ok?" I whispered looking over at her.

She looked up and smiled at me but once again the smile didn't reach her eyes "Yeah I'm sorry I'm just thinking about something. I'm sorry to be interrupting you." she whispered.

"No you're not interrupting anything. Actually I'm just reading just so that I could stop thinking about some stuff and well conversation would help too." I gave her a half smile remembering my conversation with VG.

"Yeah me too that's why I'm here." she said looking down at her book.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I didn't mean to be nosy but I wanted to know what or who was making her so sad.

"It's nothing just upset about something that happened with a close friend" she started fiddling with the book.

"Yeah same here. I was a real jerk to someone I care about and she'll probably be angry with me" I whispered feeling guilty about the way I treated VG.

"Yeah I know what you mean. My friend seems to be angry with me too and I feel horrible that he's angry because I really care for him a lot." she whispered and looked at me

"I can't imagine anyone being angry with you. I'm sure he's upset about something else. You should talk to him about it" I suggested. She seemed like she was thinking about it and then suddenly looked up and smiled.

"Yeah I think I will. Thank you. And I think your friend will forgive you for being a jerk. I can't imagine anyone being mad at you for so long." she smiled and looked down. I saw her cheeks turn a light color of red and smiled. "Well I should go. It was nice seeing you again. And thanks for listening to me" she got up and grabbed her book off the table.

"No thank you for listening to me and it was nice seeing you again." I said. She nodded and then turned and walked off.

Realizing I didn't get her name I got up and walked out toward the front of the library. When I reached the entrance I didn't see her anywhere in site. Once again I let her walk away from me without getting a name. I sighed and headed home to talk to my favorite girl.

When I walked into the apartment I noticed Jasper and Emmett weren't home so I walked up to my room and logged on my computer. When I signed on I saw that I had an IM from earlier.

_**VampireGurl:**__ Hey I'm really sorry this is frustrating. I feel the same way but we made a commitment and we can't break it. I hope you aren't too angry with me because I don't want to lose the best thing that has ever happened to me. ttyl :-(_

That IM alone made my whole world crash. I didn't want her to think I was angry with her. I could never be angry with her. I felt like a total jerk. She said I was the best thing that happened to her but she didn't know that she was the best thing that happened to me. Before VG I didn't have many friends and I didn't hang out with people. I did the basics went to school, work and then got home and locked myself in my room. That was until I meet her and she encouraged me to start playing again and hanging out with Emmett and Jasper. I owed her my life for what she did. Then it hit me! I knew right then and there that I was going to meet VG soon and I was going to love her forever. Before heading to bed I wrote VG an IM.

_**MindReader:**__ It is frustrating I won't lie and I know we made a commitment and we won't break it. I don't ever want you to think I could be angry with you. You can never make me angry on the contrary you're the reason I smile and laugh everyday. You brought life back to my world for that I will always be grateful. Hope you have a good day tomorrow. Love you.... _

Ever since I told VG about me loving her as a friend I hadn't said it again until tonight. I know she would only take it as last time but for the first time I didn't mean it as that. I loved her and it didn't matter what she looked like anymore because I loved her for who she was. The words that the brown eyed beauty had said in the library rang in my head _"she fell in love with his beautiful heart and soul"_ and I realized that I had fell in love with VG because of her beautiful heart and soul not because of her looks. I decided I would wait as long as I needed to meet her. She wasn't going anywhere and I was never going to leave her or hurt her. I didn't want to ever see the emotions I saw in the eyes of the brown eyed stranger, in the eyes of VG.


	4. MindReader Revealed

A/N So here goes chapter 4! I know it took longer to update but I now have someone proofing so it might take a little longer to update. I don't want to let down all of you that read the story! I was so excited to see the increase in reviews. Thank you all for reading and I'm happy you all enjoyed it. Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Let me know what you think! Press the green button in the bottom and drop me a review.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight...that all belongs to Stephanie Meyer

* * *

***MindReader Revealed***

The next day I was awoken by someone pounding on my door. When I looked to see if I was late for class the clock read 6am. Who the hell was pounding on my door at this time in the morning? I got up off the bed and headed to my door. When I shoved it open there stood a highly pissed off Emmett.

"What the hell Em? I'm trying to sleep" I groaned and headed back to my bed.

"Dude, what the hell is your problem! Why do I get home with Rosie and the little squirt is in tears?" Emmett asked irritated.

"I don't know why didn't you ask her?" I rolled my eyes at him. I didn't mean to sound so harsh but it was 6am in the morning.

"Don't give me a damn attitude. She didn't say anything just got up from her computer and left the house." I sighed realizing VG must have been hurt by the way I was acting. I had made her upset and I felt miserable.

"Damn! Yeah I was a little frustrated about our situation and I might of acted like a jerk." I knew I was not about to hear the end of it so I quickly added "But I did write her to apologize so don't worry Em I'm pretty sure she's fine"

Realizing he would have done the same in my position he huffed "Fine but I don't want to see her like I did last night Eddie. Get your act together Jasper and I already told you she's worth it." He turned and walked out the door not even waiting for me to answer him back.

Deciding I wasn't going to get any sleep I headed to the bathroom to get ready. When I got out Jasper was there waiting on my bed.

"Look Jasper, Em already gave me the speech so save it. I have to get ready for class" I really didn't have the time to listen to another speech.

"Well I wasn't going to talk to you about VG but Em does have a point. Stop being such a jerk and just think hard about her name instead of taking it out on her." Jasper said calmly.

"Fine. I got to get ready for class so if you'll excuse me" I pointed to my door. This was not a good morning and my mood was sour already.

I knew I was a jerk already I didn't need anyone to remind me. Deciding I wasn't in such a good mood anymore, I didn't even log on to check my messages. I got ready for class and left the apartment.

The day flew by slowly and by the time I got to workIi was tired and mentally exhausted. I walked in and made my way toward the back and checked in. I said hi to Rick my boss and headed to the register. When I walked up to switch positions with the cashier there I already noticed the brown-eyed girl walking up to the register.

"Hey Tanya I'll take this customer" I said to the cashier. She looked at me and then at the girl and rolled her eyes.

"Fine whatever" she huffed and walked away. I knew what her problem was. Tanya had always had a crush on me since I started to work at the music store. She tried many times to get me to go out with her but I wasn't interested. That didn't stop her from trying though.

I turned and noticed the brown-eyed girl looking at me with a smile.

"Well I see we keep running into each other" she laughed and placed her CDs on the counter. I looked down and noticed a number of classical CDs.

"Yeah I see. So you're a Twilight fan and a classical music fan too?" I asked smiling up at her.

"Yes I love the classics. Why do you ask?" she asked curiously.

"Because that means we have two things in common" I looked at her. She seemed so much better then she had last night at the library. When I looked in her eyes I saw happiness not sadness. Then I noticed the blush appear on her cheeks and looked down to see her smiling.

"Yeah I guess." she said and looked down. I didn't like her looking down because I couldn't look into her eyes and read what was there. I felt the urge to lean over and pull her chin up so that I could look into them again. I brought my hand from on top of the counter but quickly pulled it back. I grabbed her items and scanned them.

"That will be $25.75" I said as I stuffed her items in a bag. She pulled out her credit card and passed it to me. This was the perfect time to find out her name. I looked down at the card in my hand and noticed the name inscribed. I swiped her card and handed it back to her.

"No wonder you love Twilight." I smiled and handed her the card back. It felt good to see her smile instead of see the sadness I saw the precious night.

"Yeah but I don't love it because of that. I told you why I loved it." she said and grabbed her card back.

"I know. Well it was nice seeing you Isabella" I handed her the bag and smiled at her.

"It was nice seeing you too." she grabbed her bag and turned to walk away. As she walked out the door I suddenly felt the urge again to go after her. I ignored it and went back to work thinking about the beautiful girl that was Isabella.

As I drove home I suddenly realized what was happening. Could one person love one person but like another? I knew that I loved VG but I found myself wanting to be around Isabella. I wanted to know everything about her and spend hours talking to her about Twilight and Classical music. I wanted to know her as much as I knew VG. I was in a bad situation and I didn't know what I was going to do. When I got home I headed up to my room and decided to talk to VG. I did miss her and wanted to see if she had forgiven me.

_**MindReader: **Hey beautiful. Did you get my message?_

_**VampireGurl: **umm..hey…yeah I did…_

_**MindReader: **Is something wrong? _

_**VampireGurl: **No nothing…everything is…perfect.._

_**MindReader: **It's not. Hey, you're talking to me remember?…_

_**VampireGurl: **It's nothing i promise...just thinking about stuff...how was your day?_

_**MindReader: **I don't believe you but if you want to talk I'm here...it was fine just classes and work..._

_**VampireGurl: **oh ok me too...i had my last class today until after thanksgiving...._

_**MindReader: **aww yeah i forgot about Thanksgiving...Two weeks without talking to you will not be pleasant. :-(_

_**VampireGurl: **yeah I know :-(_

_**MindReader: **so i wanted to apologize again for last night. i'm so sorry for upsetting you. I never meant to do that. i could never be mad at you please know that. It was just a stressful day and i was frustrated. I'm sorry love..._

_**VampireGurl: ***blush* It's ok i understand. I'm sorry for making you so frustrated. _

_**MindReader: **It wasn't you never think that._

_**VampireGurl: **ok...but lets forget about last night and talk about something else. _

_**MindReader: **: Hey i have to get packing for my trip...can I give you my guess?_

_**VampireGurl: **oh ok…go ahead…_

_**MindReader: **I'm not going in order anymore…Megan?_

_**VampireGurl: :-(**_

_**MindReader: **hmm…Jessica?_

_**VampireGurl: :-( **I'm sorry…my turn…_

_**MindReader: **it's ok we'll have our day. I can wait your worth it :-)_

_**VampireGurl: ***blush*..my guess…Edmund?_

_**MindReader: :-(**_

_**VampireGurl: **Hey I have an idea I'm going to use my favorite characters name since my other one didn't work ;-)_

_**MindReader: **lol i remember...i can't believe you wasted a guess on Rumpelstiltskin...lol..._

I heard a chuckle from behind and turned to see Emmett and Rose laughing.

"I can't believe the squirt used that name as a guess" Emmett laughed holding onto his sides.

"I know I remember she was blushing so hard when everyone burst out laughing and she was cracking up" Rose laughed.

I smiled hearing Rose talk about VG and her reactions to things. I couldn't wait for the day to hear her laugh and see her wait was definitely worth it. I turned back to the computer.

_ **VampireGurl: **lol i know but hey i had to put it out there...lol...so back to my guess..._

**_MindReader:_**_ Em and Rose are cracking up..lol......go ahead...._

**_VampireGurl: _**_Oh no tell Rose she better not say anything...here goes nothing....Edward?_

_ What! _we all shouted at the same time. I turned to see a shocked Rose and Emmett looking at the screen. I stared at the screen with my eyes bugging out. This could not be happening! What a cruel joke this was!

_**MindReader: :-)** you're one lucky girl. _

_**VampireGurl: **No way!! Seriously?!_

_**MindReader: **Yes… I can't believe our predicament…_

_**VampireGurl: **I know…well you have two weeks to think of my name Edward love…:-)_

Realizing that I didn't guess her name which meant we still couldn't meet I frowned. I still wasn't going to see her and would not get to guess her name for at least two weeks.

_**MindReader: **so not fair. Well at least we're closer. Hey love I have to go get ready. I'll miss you… :-)_

_**VampireGurl: **I'll miss you too Edward :-)… _

_**MindReader: **Have a good Thanksgiving!_

_**VampireGurl: **You too...bye gotta call Alice and since I know Rose is there tell her to call me!! :-)_

Rose excused herself and walked out the room with Emmett in tow. I logged off and decided to get ready for bed. While brushing my teeth in the bathroom I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I was the last one and I was going to try my hardest to come up with her name in the next to weeks.

_"I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you" I looked in to the eyes of the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. _

_"I love you too Edward. I've always loved you. Since the beginning." she looked into my eyes with tears in her eyes. I knew what i was about to do was the right thing._

_I grabbed her hand and looked her straight in the eyes "Marry Me...Isabella" _

_beep beep beep..._

I was jolted awake by my alarm ringing. I looked and noticed it was 10am which meant that we were leaving in an hour.I sat there looking at the clock and remembering my dream. _Why was I dreaming about her?_ I could not believe I was dreaming Isabella. I didn't love her, I loved VG and could see myself with her not a girl I had just met. I shook my head and decided to ignore the dream. I knew that if I was ever going to be with someone it was going to be my beautiful online girl. No matter how I felt about Isabella I could only love one girl and I decided then and there that I had already found the girl I loved. I didn't need to think, dream or feel anything for anyone else. I had already found my possible future Mrs. Cullen and I wasn't going to ruin it. I figured I only dreamt with Isabella because I wished she was VG. If only that were the case....


	5. Author's Note

Not a Chapter!

A/N: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated yet! My computer crashed so I haven't been able to write for a few days. As soon as I have time I'll update with a new chapter! It should be up by the end of the week hopefully! Don't give up on the story! For all the new readers, let me know what you think of the story.

Im also working on two other stories so as soon as this on eis finish I'll post the second one! Add me to your author alert to find out when I add the new story!

Thanks!


	6. Visit Home

A/N: Hi Everyone! So after the long wait here goes Chapter 5. As I previously mentioned my computer is down so I haven't been able to write as quickly as I could. I'll be on vacation for the next few day so the final chapter will not be up until later next i promise it will be a great ending. I'm sorry for the delay but I hope you like it! I haven't gotten many reviews so after you read please press the button below and let me know what you think. I greatly appreciate the feedback. Thanks to all of you who have been with me from the beginning and the new ones for the support. And a special thanks to my two editors (you know who you are).

So enough with the talking....I present Chapter 5....Enjoy!!!

* * *

A few hours later we were driving up to the house when we noticed our mother on the porch jumping up and down like a little kid. Esme was the prettiest women you could ever meet. She was about 5'6 with a heart shaped face, long wavy caramel hair and the exact same color eyes as me. I smiled seeing my mother like that because I knew how much she missed having us home with her and dad. Ever since Emmett and I told her we were moving away for college she would always make sure we were home every time we had time off. And every time we came to Forks she reacted the same way. Truth be told I was happy to see her again because she was my best friend and I missed the time we spent together talking about life in general.

We parked in the driveway and before we were out the car she came barging over to us.

"Oh my babies!" she cried grabbing me and hugging me.

"Hi mom! I missed you" I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her. After hugging me she turned and was met by a massive Emmett.

"Mom! I missed you!" he grabbed her in one of his bear hugs.

"Me too my Emmy Bear!" she cried and wrapped her arms around him to hug him back.

After Em put her down she turned and grabbed Jasper into a hug too. That was what I loved about Esme, everyone in our life was treated like her child. She loved unconditionally and her love extended to everyone. The first time she met Jasper she had him calling her mom instead of her name. Ever since that she had three boys instead of two and we didn't complain.

After she hugged and kissed us we took our bags from the car and headed inside. "You all go get settled in and dinner will be ready" she motioned for us to head to our rooms and headed into the kitchen. I made my way to my bedroom which was on the last floor of the house and opened my bedroom door. As soon as I turned the lights on I noticed how everything was still the same. My collection of CDs on one wall and on the other was my collection of books. On one end of the room was my desk with my computer that unfortunately didn't have internet. On the other side was my large comfortable king size bed that I missed dearly. I put my bags down and decided to head back down to help my mother in the kitchen. I was excited to be having a home cooked meal after months of take out.

"Hey mom, do you need any help with dinner?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"No honey. You can keep me company and tell me how my little boy has been" she smiled over at me. "Mom I am not little" I sighed and sat at the island.

"You will always be my little boy. So tell me how you have been honey?" she stopped chopping the onions and looked up at me.

"Just school and work and that's about it. Classes are going good and I've been working on a new piece at work." When I looked at her she had a huge smile on her face.

"So who inspired this new one?" she asked joyfully. It had been a long time since I last wrote or had any inspiration. The only time I ever wrote a piece was when someone was my inspiration. That is how her piece was made.

"We both know who mom" I looked straight at her knowing face. She walked over to hug me and kissed my forehead.

"I've been waiting for this, Edward. I'm so happy for you. So how is she?"

"She's doing well and she says hi." I smiled thinking about her.

"Well when you talk to her again tell her I send my love. You know, Edward, I can't wait to see her. Em and Jasper already met Rose and Alice so I'm just waiting for my little boy to get there too. You know I would love her no matter what." She said to me and smiled over at me before continuing to cut the onions.

"I know, mom. I know. It's been tough but I know she's worth it." I moved to the stool closer to her.

"I know too." She leaned over and put her hand on mine and patted it. "Ok so how about you go get your brothers. Dinner should be ready and dad should be here any minute."

After calling out to the guys I headed to the living room to see what new books my father had purchased. Just like me, Carlisle loved to read and research new and exciting things. I remember growing up and always seeing his head buried in a book at all times. I guess in some ways I was just like him because once I started reading a book I didn't know how to put it down. Of course most of my books were about music.

As soon as Emmett and Jasper walked into the living room we all heard the front door. Already knowing that it was Carlisle, we headed into the dining room and took our seats at the table. When he walked in we all stood up. "Oh my boys! You're mother and I have missed you all greatly," he said as he gave each of us a hug. We all told him how much we missed him and sat back down. He walked over to Esme. "Hi sweetheart. I've missed you too," he kissed her on the lips and hugged her tight. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back as if she hadn't seen him in months instead of hours. Forgetting that we were there Emmett decided to remind them.

"Ok, so I know you two are used to being alone but there are young ones in the house currently," Emmett bellowed out and laughed. Carlisle let go of mom and sat down. "Emmett, you are all adults. But you are right. Honey, we must wait until later," he chuckled and looked at the faces Emmett was making. An hour later of eating and talking about classes and work we all excused ourselves and went to watch a football game in the family room.

After that first night the rest of the week in Forks was really boring and long. I spent all of my time in my room miserable because I couldn't talk to VG. I knew that I could only talk to her but I missed those conversations. What surprised me the most was that I was kind of missing Isabella. I tried to get her out of my head but I couldn't so instead I spent time with my family to keep my mind off of her. But no matter how many different ways I tried to avoid thinking about her, she would always come back into my mind. By the end of the week I was tired of trying to think about my dilemma so I decided to try and get some reading done. As I walked into the living room my mother was on the computer working on a new design for the house. When she noticed me she turned to me.

"Hey honey. Is there something wrong?" she asked worried. My mother always said I was an open book so she knew when something was wrong with me.

"Nothing, mom. I just have something on my mind," I said and walked over to the bookshelf to find a book that seemed interesting.

"Edward, honey, what is it? You know you can talk to me," she said and patted the seat next to her. Knowing that maybe if I talked to her I could find answers to my questions, I walked over and sat down.

"Well, do you remember that girl I told you about? The girl from the music store and the library" I asked and looked over at her. She nodded and I continued, "Well lately I've been thinking about her a lot. I find myself wanting to know about her and wanting to be around her constantly. I don't know what it is. I feel like I shouldn't want that from anyone but VG but I can't keep her out of my mind." I looked down at my hands.

"Edward, honey, it's not bad to want to get to know another girl. Do you have feelings for her?" She asked the question I didn't want to deal with at the moment.

"I think I like her." I sighed and ran my hands threw my hair. "I know I shouldn't because I really love VG but I can't help wanting to be around her and getting to know her. Its like two magnets trying to pull together. I even had a dream about her and it really freaked me out."

"Wow! Honey, I know this is a difficult situation. What is your heart telling you?" she said and squeezed my hand.

"My heart belongs to VG and no one else. I do know that and I don't want to be thinking about Isabella but I can't help it. I don't know why I feel this way when I love VG and want to be with her."

"Well, then, that's your answer. You might be attracted to Isabella because she has the same likes as you but you know VG inside and that's what counts. Just follow your heart, honey. Edward there's this quote I want you to think about: 'There are things in life that will catch your eyes, but there are only a few that will catch your heart, so pursue those things,' she quoted. She smiled over at me, "Think about that, honey." I nodded and wrapped my arms around her. "You always know what to say, mom." I let go and got up, "So why don't I show you the new piece I've been working on?" I extended my hand. She nodded and wrapped her arm around mine.

The next day Esme prepared a delicious Thanksgiving dinner and we all spent the afternoon chatting and watching football. After that I spent the rest of our time in Forks in my room reading and listening to music. Occasionally, I would head out with Em and Jasper to play baseball and have dinner, but otherwise I spent the rest of the time around the house. The last night there we had a family dinner and headed to bed early since we had a long drive ahead of us. I couldn't deny how excited I was that I would speak to VG in just a couple of hours.


	7. Guessing Games Poll

Hey Everyone! Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 6! I'm working on the next chapter and should be up sometime by the end of this week. There is a poll on my profile page related to the story. Please check it out and vote on the best way for the story to end! I have 4 possible ways and would love your feedback on it. So check it out and let me know!

I also see that I'm not getting reviews and feel a little sad about that. So if you've read the story let me know what you think. I would really appreciate it!

Thanks to my awesome readers!!


	8. VampireGirl Revealed

A/N: So here you go people! This is the last chapter! Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! I hope you enjoy the chapter! I see my viewers increasing but not my reviews so take a minute and let me know what you think about the story....Thanks!!!

* * *

As soon as we parked in our building's garage I grabbed my bag and made my way up to our apartment. I was excited that I was home and able to finally talk to the one person that could make me feel better. Two weeks without her was not good and I loved that I felt that way. It showed me how much VG meant to me and that I was making the right choice.

"Jeez Edward you're so whipped" Emmett shouted behind me and chuckled.

I ignored him and made my way toward our door. As soon as I got in I went over to the computer and turned it on. Emmett and Jasper walked in behind me. "Eddiekins, we're out of here. See you later" Emmett said and walked out with Jasper in tow. I sighed realizing that they were going to see their girls and I was stuck on the computer. Deciding not to let my mood go sour I logged on and my heart thudded faster when I noticed VG was on. Before I started typing I smiled at the instant message alert that popped up.

_**VampireGirl:** Hey stranger! Long time since we talked!_  
_ **MindReader**: I know...I missed this! :-)_  
_ **VampireGirl:** Me too...I missed you *blush*_  
_ **MindReader**: Likewise love... :-)...so how was vacation?_  
_ **VampireGirl:** Ugh! Long and boring....you?_  
_ **MindReader:** Same here...Esme and Carlisle send their love..._  
_ **VampireGirl:** Aww...*blush*_  
_ **MindReader:** you know they love you...as much as I do..._  
_ **VampireGirl:** I love them too and I haven't met them_

This girl was seriously the most loving human being ever. The only other person I knew with such a heart was my mother, and I loved her more than anything. Isabella didn't matter anymore because I couldn't see myself without VG and I knew that I wasn't going to be disappointed.

_**VampireGirl:** Hey Edward, did you have time to guess my name?_  
_ **MindReader:** Umm yeah I've been thinking...._  
_ **VampireGirl:** Since we missed some time how about I give you four guesses?_  
_ **MindReader:** That would be great... :-)_  
_ **VampireGirl:** Ok go ahead... :-)_  
_ **MindReader:** Bethany?_  
_ **VampireGirl:** No :-(_  
_ **MindReader:** Jane?_  
_ **VampireGirl:** No...._  
_ **MindReader:** Chelsea?_  
_ **VampireGirl:** :-(_

My mood was really starting to sour. I knew that I was the only one holding us back and it was becoming too much. I really did try and I couldn't think of another name. Before I knew it my fingers started tapping a name on the keyboard.

_**MindReader:** Isabella?_

I clicked Send and looked at what I had written. I couldn't see my face but if I could I'm sure it was tomato red and my eyes bugging out, I felt my insides start to burn. I didn't know what I was thinking writing her name. I wasn't even thinking about her. However, what happened next I was not expecting.

_**VampireGirl:** :-)_

I looked at the screen and couldn't believe that it was a smile and not a frown. _Was I right?_ It couldn't be she was just messing with me.

_**MindReader:** Seriously? I'm right?_  
_ **VampireGirl:** Yes!!!! :-)_

I couldn't believe it. I sat looking at the screen and wondering. I was wondering if she was the same Isabella. Could it be possible? Of course it could but it didn't mean it was. I didn't know how to ask so I decided not to find out until I got to see her in person.

_**VampireGirl:** You there Edward?_  
_ **MindReader:** :-) Yes I am. Wow...Isabella...a beautiful name for a beautiful person._  
_ **VampireGirl:** *blush* I'm not beautiful_  
_ **MindReader:** You underestimate yourself. You are beautiful and I don't have to see you to know that. Although I am glad I do get to see that beautiful face. :-)_  
_ **VampireGirl:** *blush* thank you. I'm sure you're not too bad yourself... :-)_  
_ **MindReader:** So how about I take you to dinner on Friday?_

I wanted to go over and meet her now but I didn't want to seem like a stalker so I decided taking her out was perfect. I knew I was going to have a hectic week of school and work so Friday was definitely going to be the best time. I wanted to take her to my favorite restaurant since she deserved nothing but the best. I wanted to make sure she had a wonderful time.

_**VampireGirl:** I would love that :-)_  
_ **MindReader:** :-) me too Isabella..._  
_ **VampireGirl:** :-) Edward, call me Bella please..._  
_ **MindReader:** Bella...beautiful.... :-)_  
_ **VampireGirl:** *blush*_  
_ **MindReader:** Only 4 more days to see that... :-)_  
_ **VampireGirl:** Yeah :-)...umm Edward listen I have to go out for a minute. I'll be back soon._  
_ **MindReader:** Ok yeah I should head to work. I'll talk to you tonight. Bye Bella._  
_ **VampireGirl:** bye Edward..._

I logged off and headed to my room to pack away my stuff and get ready for work. I hated working after such a long trip but I did need the money and I did want to play. _Maybe she would come by today._ I thought and then was disappointed to see that my thoughts were about Isabella and not Bella. What was it that made me think about her as much as I did? I didn't even know her well and she was still on my mind. What was it about this girl that intrigued me and made my thoughts revolve around her? I didn't know the answer but I didn't like feeling the way I was. The best thing I could do was wish that Isabella was my Bella. _My Bella_. That sounded perfect. I sighed and headed out the door once I had finished unpacking.

As I was walking into the store I overheard Tanya talking to someone in the back. I made my way to the back and noticed her back was to me.

"So yes he is due today but is not here yet. Why are you looking for him?" she said. I didn't like the way she was talking to whoever was on the other side of her so I walked over to intervene. She turned when she heard me approach "Oh well here he is. Edward this girl here is looking for you" She rolled her eyes and moved to the side. As soon as I looked over I was met with the chocolate eyes and brunette hair. I saw the blush creeping on her cheeks and smiled over at her. "Hi" she whispered and looked towards the floor. "Hi" I returned still stunned that she was here looking for me.

"Umm I wanted to see if you could help me with something" she looked up and smiled over at me. I nodded and walked over to her "What can I help you with?" I asked.

"Umm I'm trying to find a gift for a friend and was wondering if you could help me. Since you seem to have the same taste I thought you would be a big help." she smiled over at me.

"Sure what are looking for?" I asked wondering what she meant by the same taste.

"Umm. well he loves to play the piano and I wanted to get him something special" hearing her talk about another guy really stung and I was surprised at the feeling. Did she already have a boyfriend? Of course she did. Who wouldn't fall for such a beautiful and sweet girl?

"How about you get him piano sheet music?" I knew that I would love for someone to get me it so I think maybe he would too.

"That would be perfect!" she exclaimed and her eyes shimmered with excitement

"Here let me show you what we have." I walked her over to the classical section. "Why don't you look through here and pick the one you think is perfect." I motioned for her to look and headed to the front to check in.

As I was checking in I couldn't help feeling a little jealous that she had someone significant in her life already. I did too however, so I was a little relieved. I didn't have to battle with my inner demons anymore because I didn't have the option of pursuing her. The little jealousy I had a second ago disappeared and I was left with an immense weight off my shoulder. _But why would she come to me? Why my music store? Didn't she know her friend well enough?_ I thought as I made my way to the register. As I got closer I noticed her at the register waiting for me.

"Did you find something?" I asked as I walked behind the desk.

"Yes. This is perfect." she placed the book on the counter and I smiled looking at the book that I used when I played. I didn't own it because I knew someone should be lucky enough to own it since I was lucking enough to use it at the store.

"This is one of my favorites" I smiled over at her and started to ring up the item.

"Good to know. Thank you for your help" she smiled over at me and gave me the money for the item.

"You're welcome Isabella. He's a lucky guy this friend of yours" I said as I smiled and handed her the bag and change. She smiled and nodded which made me look into her eyes. I could see that whoever this guy was he really was a lucky guy because you could see the love she had for him. If just the thought of him made her this happy then I knew that being with him made her much more euphoric than ever. I was glad that she had found the guy for her and I was glad I had also found the girl for me. If Bella were looking into my eyes I imagine she would see the same thing I saw in Isabella's. Saying goodbye to Isabella I went back to work and around 8 o'clock decided to head home.

The rest of the week passed by in a blur of work and classes. On Friday I was more than excited for the night to come. Today was the day I was going to meet Bella and nothing could ruin my mood. At 6pm I confirmed with Bella our date and then proceeded to get ready for the night.

As I made my way into the restaurant I bumped into someone coming out of a door on the right which I figured were the restrooms. "Oh I'm so sorry" I bent down to grab the rose I had dropped and noticed that there was another rose on the floor by mine. I stared at them for a moment wondering why it was there but suddenly realized that the person I bumped into must have dropped it. Slowly I picked both single roses up and looked up to see who had dropped the other rose. I was surprised to see who was standing there looking back at me with a look of shock on their face. They held out their hand for the rose and I stared at both of them and then at the person in front of me. _This could not be true._

* * *

I know its a cliffhanger but there will be an epilogue that will clear up everything. Don't be mad it will be worth it. Let me know what you think! Click the green button below and leave me a comment!

Thanks!


	9. Epilogue

A/N: Hey everyone so this is it! This is officially the last chapter to Guessing Games. I had a difficult time deciding with ending was the best so I decided to just post the one you all would like the most. Thank you to everyone that stuck with my story and reviewed and Favorited it. You are all amazing people! Hope you enjoy the end as much as i enjoyed writing it.

I will be posting my new story real soon so if you want to check it out add me to your author alert list. Again, Thank You All!

Hope you enjoy....

* * *

Years Later...

I walked into the master bedroom of my spacious 3 bedroom home to find a beautiful brunette sitting at my desk. She sat there reading something on the computer that had her wiping at her eyes. I leaned up against the door quietly so that I could just keep looking at the most beautiful girl ever. Somehow sensing that someone was behind her she turned to me. There she sat with a pair of puffy red eyes, but these eyes weren't filled with sadness. They were filled with love and adoration. I looked around to see what she had been reading and smiled when I noticed the journal I had kept on my computer. When she noticed my eyes wondering to the computer screen she hide her face, looking like a child that had just been caught snooping around. "I'm sorry I saw it on here while looking for something and curiosity got the best of me." she apologized now fiddling with her hands. I walked over to her and kneeled down so that I was leveled with her. "You know curiosity killed the cat." I joked and lifted her head with my hands "just kidding you don't have to apologize for anything. I'm ok with you reading it.".

"No Edward its not ok, but this is amazing. Its wonderful finally getting to know how it felt for you." she said looking at me with those piercing beautiful brown eyes. "Well I'm glad that now you know. I always knew what I wanted and I'm the luckiest man on this earth because I got the most beautiful, amazing, loving, caring wife…the list can go on forever." I smiled and wrapped my arms around her and brought her to me. She did the same and pressed her lips to mine. "And I have the most exciting, dazzling, wonderful, amazing, reasonable, dreamy husband ever." she smiled up at me and I chuckled at the use of my name. "I love you so much Mrs. Cullen" I whispered as I pressed her closer to me and brought my lips to hers again. "And I you Mr. Cullen" she mumbled against my lips.

After about five minutes of just exploring each other with our kisses she pulled back "Now can I finish reading? I want to know what you felt that first time." she said as she kissed me once more on the lips and moved back into the chair. I stood up and moved her off the chair "Sure we can finish" I sat down and motioned for her to sit on my lap. She slide onto my lap and turned to the computer.

_As I looked into her brown chocolate eyes and then back at the rose everything clicked. Could it be true? Were my dreams so revived now? Those were the only things I could think about as I stared back like a fool. "Bella" were the only words that left my mouth. "Edward" she spoke at the same time with the same dumbfounded expression that I was sure was visible on my face too. We both nodded and then smiled at the same time realizing what had just happened. "I can't believe this. All along you were there in front of me and I didn't know" I said as I looked over at her. She nodded "likewise. I can't believe it" she mumbled and I noticed how her eyes began to light up. Realizing that people were staring at us I motioned for her to join me at a private table at the back of the restaurant. When we were seated and our waiter had taken our orders we sat there still staring at each other. I broke the silence first "Well this is kind of a surprise. I really don't have words to describe how dumb I feel for not connecting the dots" I said embarrassingly. "Don't you dare Edward, you are not dumb and I didn't put it together either so there. If you call yourself dumb then I must be too" she said looking over at me as if I had just insulted her. And perhaps I had done that but I didn't mean it towards her, so I cleared it up "No never you are far from that and I would never say that. You are the smartest person I know Bella." and there appeared the blush I had been dying to see for so long. I smiled over at her and on instinct leaned forward and brushed the back of my hand against her cheeks "wow just as beautiful as I thought" I smiled and chuckled as I saw her cheeks turn a crimson red. "Thank you but I'm far from beautiful Edward" she mumbled and leaned back on her chair. This was the Bella I had already been used too and like always I wasn't going to let her overestimate herself "You are Bella just like your name you are the most beautiful girl I've met. You don't see yourself clearly love." I looked straight into her eyes so she could see the sincerity in mine. She nodded and picked up her drink. _

_We spent the entire night talking about our other encounters and about what we wanted now that we had meet. Sometime during the night she went into her bag and brought out the exact book she had brought at the store. I smiled and thanked her as she handed to me and asked me to open it. When I did so inside the cover was a beautiful note: Edward, Hope you enjoy this book at many others have. May your music fill the hearts of others as your words fill my heart with joy. Love Bella. I remember that night feeling like my whole world was finally in synch. Not until the waiter came over and informed us that the restaurant was closing did we realize that we had been talking for over four hours. It was fascinating how time flew when you were enjoying yourself and well time did fly for Bella and I. _

_After that night we spent every time we could together. Two months after we had officially met Bella and I were in Forks celebrating Emmett and Rose's engagement and I had taken her to my favorite place. I knew that was the night i was going to finally tell her how I felt for her and thought that the meadow was the perfect place. As soon as I uncovered her eyes she was in awe with the place. She loved the green grass and beautiful flowers that surrounded the little lake but most of all I remember her saying how much she loved the serenity she felt when she was there. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her "Bella this is my second favorite place in the world." I whispered into her ear and felt her shiver as my breath caressed her skin. "What's you first?" she said and I turned her so that I could look into her eyes "Here" I said and pressed my lips against hers lightly and pulled back "I love you Bella and I have for a long time. I needed you to know that." I said as I brought my lips to the tip of her nose. The words she said next were the third most wonderful words I'd ever heard "You know Edward we both have the same favorite place because as long as I get to be in your arms I will always be in my favorite place. I love you too Edward" she said and wrapped her arms tighter around my neck and brought her lips to mine again. That was the third most amazing night of my life. _

_The second being the night I proposed to her two years later at our meadow. It was the night that I had graduated from college and we were back in Forks celebrating with my family. I had purchased the ring two months prior and was waiting for the right time. As I sat staring at my mother and Bella talking while preparing dinner and laughing at the stories about my childhood I knew that it was time that she was officially part of my family. After dinner I took her back to our meadow and as we sat there looking up at the skies I let go of her so that I could be face to face with her. Wondering what was going on she looked at me with a look of worry. I smiled and the worry eased for a second. She noticed how nervous I looked and grabbed my face in between her hands "Edward love what's wrong?" she asked. I took her hands and held them in mine "Bella since the first time I started chatting with you I knew you were special. And I sit here years later still knowing the same thing. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life in my favorite place. What I'm trying to say is. Will you marry me Bella?" She let out the breath she was holding, I noticed the tears streaming down her eyes and instantly felt all the nerves double. What if it was too early? what if she didn't want to be with me? Those were the questions running through my head as the seconds ticked by and she hadn't said a word. How I wished that I could read her mind and know what she was thinking and feeling at the moment. After what seemed like hours but was only a minute she spoke" Edward I wouldn't want to be anywhere but in your arms for the rest of my life. So yes! I would love to be your wife!!" she suddenly jumped into my arms and brought her lips to mine. Those were the second most amazing words I'd heard. Feeling all the worries and nervousness vanish I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her tighter against me. I unwrapped one of my arms from around her and reached into the pocket of my jacket and brought out the ring I had bought. As she stared at it in awe I told her how that ring had been my grandmothers and if she didn't like it I could get her something else. What she said next confirmed that I had made the best decision ever "It's perfect. And just like your grandmother loved and cherished you grandfather I will love and cherish you forever." she said as I slid the ring onto her third finger were it would stay forever. _

_The most amazing night of my life was the night Bella and I were declared husband and wife a few months after I had proposed. After Alice had returned back from her honeymoon she had put together a beautiful intimate wedding at our families home in Forks. To mine and Bella's surprise Alice had not outdone herself and had planned everything just like Bella asked. When I saw Bella walking down the isle I remember only seeing her and no one else. I didn't notice my mother sobbing into my fathers shoulder as Bella walked down the isle. Alice and Jasper looking into each others eyes remembering the way they felt the day they were married. Emmett and Rose looking down at their baby boy with all the love in the world. It was only Bella and I. When it was my turn to say my vows I looked over at her "Bella as I told you that night in the library I loved Twilight because they overcame everything and their love continued to grow through the years. Well from this day forward I promise that our love will continue to grow as did theirs and we will overcome anything put in our way together. I love you and look forward to showing you how much from this day forward." I slid the ring on her finger and smiled at her. she turned to me "Edward just as I told you that night. She fell in love with him because of his heart and soul and just like she did I fell in love with the most amazing heart and most beautiful soul I have ever known. I promise to be by your side through everything and continue to love you as our life together progresses." She smiled up at me with tears in her eyes and slid the ring onto my finger. As we turned back to the minister he smiled and asked "Edward Anthony Cullen do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife?" he said staring at me "I do" I turned to Bella and smiled. "Isabella Marie Swan do you take Edward Anthony Cullen to be your husband?" I stared at Bella and heard the two most beautiful words ever "I do". As the minister declared us husband and wife I grabbed my beautiful bride and brought her lips to mine. I didn't notice the crowd around us applauding or the hoots from Emmett, all I noticed was the beautiful girl wrapped in my arms that was now my wife. "I love you my dear husband" she said with her lips against mine and I felt her lips turn into a smile. "I love you Mrs. Cullen". "Forever" she smiled and my heart filled with joy as I realized that she was officially my wife and would always be there. Forever. _

As the story ended I heard Bella sniffling and looked down at her to see her wiping the tears away. I knew she was remembering that time and was as happy as I was. I wrapped my arms around her and held her until the tears stopped. When she pulled away and looked up at me she had a huge smile on her face. "Edward that was the most beautiful thing I've ever read. I can't tell you how happy I feel right now." she said as she stared back at me. "Well if you are as happy as I am then I do know love." She nodded and stared at me. "Well how about I add onto the list of amazing nights." she looked over at me and I knew she didn't mean it in her usual provocative way. She didn't mean the amazing nights I spent with her but something else. Wondering what it was I arched my eyebrow and asked "What can be as amazing as those nights?". "Well how about the night that I tell you the seven little words that you have been waiting to hear since the night I said I do." As soon as she said seven I knew what they were. My eyes nearly budged out of my sockets as I stood up, grabbed her in my arms and hugged her tighter. "Are you serious?" I asked as my heart beat faster and faster waiting for her reply. She nodded "Edward you going to be a father". If I thought those three nights were the most amazing then I was completely wrong. "I change my mind this is definitely the most AMAZING night ever!" I exclaimed as I wrapped her in my arms and kissed her passionately. Life could not get better then this. Here I stood with the most perfect wife and a soon to be perfect child. And I got all of this because of our "Guessing Games".

The End


	10. Alternate Ending

A/N: Ok guys so as a treat I decided to post the alternate ending I had for this story. Let me know what you think! What ending did you like best?

Enjoy!

* * *

Five years later.....

It has been five years since the day I went to meet the most amazing girl I've ever known. I remember thinking that it was going to be the beginning of the rest of my life with the girl I loved. So here I am five years later the luckiest guy alive. In front of me stands a girl that loved me more then life itself, that has been beside me through the good and bad, the tough and difficult and the hardest time I've ever had. I remember that day so many years ago when my life didn't turn out as I planned but I can't complain because at the end it was the day that my life changed. That day I met the girl beside me in the most beautiful white dress and the biggest smile you could imagine. She was the reason I stood here next to her. She gave me the opportunity to show her how much I loved and cared about her. How much she made me the man I was today.

The pastor turned to me and spoke "Edward do you take Isabella Kelley to be your wife". I turned to my beautiful bride and uttered the words that I have dreaming of uttering since the day I realized she was the person I was meant to be with "I do". After the pastor pronounced us husband and wife Isabella turned to me and wrapped her arms around me. "Edward Cullen we've overcame everything put in our path and from this day forward our love will continue to grow. I love you for that beautiful heart and soul you have" she whispered into my ears and brought her lips to mine. Those words brought me back to the day in the library when we had talked about our favorite books. I smiled and whispered against her lips "Forever Mrs. Cullen".

Five years ago if you would have told me I would be standing here next to Isabella instead of Bella I would have told you that I could never see that. But that day at the restaurant changed everything.

When I handed the rose I had picked up I was met with Isabella. She was meeting up with her boyfriend for their anniversary. After her date arrived I remember waiting for Bella to arrive and getting worried as the minutes passed.

_At 9pm I looked over to see a somber looking Emmett walking towards me. _

"_Hey Edward listen man she's not coming" he said with a look of pity on his face. _

"_Why not?" I remember thinking that something terrible had happened. Because Bella would never intentionally stand me up. _

"_She was in an accident and didn't make it." Those nine words alone destroyed my whole world. As I was making my way out of the restaurant I heard someone shouting my name and turned to see Isabella running towards me. When she saw the look in my face she stopped "Edward are you ok?" I shook my head no and mumbled "She's gone" as soon as realization hit me I crumbled and Isabella was by my side in an instant. _

Emmett told me how she was on a bus over to meet me and the bus took a wrong turn and went off road. I remember blaming myself every single day for what happened. And ever since that day Isabella stood by me through everything. She helped me cope with Bella's lose and helped me seek help with my guilt. She was there even when I asked her not to be, when I tried to push her away and when I attempted suicide. It wasn't until a year later that I realized that she was never leaving. She was never going to leave me because she loved me. No matter how many times I tried to push her away and wallow in my misery she always pushed back and prevented me from wallowing.

At first I told her over and over again how I was unlovable. How loving left me alone and I was afraid. She always assured me that it wasn't the case and that no matter what she would not stop loving me. I didn't believe it and I kept pushing. Not until the day that I found her crying in her car did I realize that I was hurting the one person that was helping me through everything.

_As I was making my way to work at the hospital I noticed Isabella sitting in her car with her head down. At first I thought she had fallen asleep until I was closer and noticed her body shaking as if she were crying. Panicking I ran up to her car and opened her door. _

"_Isabella what's wrong sweetie?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her. She placed her head on my shoulder and mumbled into my shirt "Edward I don't know what else to do. I've tried and tried to show you how much you mean to me but you keep pushing me away. I love you Edward but I don't know how to make you see that." She let out a sigh and pushed herself up._

"_I know that what happened with Bella was a terrible thing but you can't keep blaming yourself. You weren't driving that bus you were just waiting for her. I didn't know her personally but I'm sure she would never want you to blame yourself. She would want you to move on and let someone else show you the love she couldn't. For the past year I've been showing you in every way possible how much I love you but you keep pushing and pushing and Edward I feel like I'm going to fall off a cliff any day now. I can't keep doing this Edward. I've hit a dead end and don't know where to go from here." _

_As I looked into her beautiful brown eyes I saw the tears running down her face in a stream and her eyes puffy from all the crying. I also saw the pain in them, the pain that I had caused her. Here was this beautiful, sweet, loving and caring girl that stood by me for the last few years and has done nothing but love me and helped me through the difficult times and I was pushing her away. I was pushing away the one person that I once felt something for and that I now loved being with. I loved the way she took care of me, the long talks we had about life and books, the way her smile brightened up my days, and her laugh made my heart beat faster, I loved everything she had to offer. I couldn't see myself without her. That was when it hit me. I loved Isabella. I loved her and here I was pushing her away. I vowed then and there that I would spend the rest of my life showing this beautiful girl how much I loved her and how much she deserved the entire world. _

After that day I spent the next three years showing her how much she meant to me. We spent every moment that we had free together and we were inseparable during the years that followed. She was my best friend and surprisingly she won over all of my friends and family. She and Emmett loved each other like sister and brother and Alice and Rose loved her like their sister. Even Esme and Carlisle considered her their daughter and that was the final string. She and Esme were so similar that it made my heart swell with pride when I was with her. She reminded me so much of my mother and I was sure that one day she would be my wife and the mother of my children.

So here I stood dancing our first dance with my beautiful wife and feeling like the luckiest man alive. Isabella leaned in "What is my handsome husband thinking about?" she whispered and smiled up at me.

"Well Mrs. Cullen I am thinking about how I am the luckiest man alive. I don't deserve you Isabella but I'm glad you think I do" I smiled her favorite crooked grin looking down at her.

"Why yes you are but I know someone that is luckier then you." she said to me and I arched my eyebrow wondering who.

"And who would that be?" I asked curiously.

"Me" she whispered and pressed her lips against mine. I smiled against her lips and kissed her back. Kissing her always felt as wonderful as the first time. The electricity that surged through me and onto my lips was the best feeling in the world and only she could accomplish that.

Not realizing that the song had ended we kept our arms wrapped around each other and our lips pressed against one another. I could spend hours just tasting her luscious lips and it seemed like I wasn't going to let them go. That was until I heard a large booming laugh from behind us. We unlocked our lips and turned around to see my oaf of a brother and his wife Rosalie standing there looking at us.

"Well Eddiekins are you not going to let me dance with my now official sister?" he joked and grabbed Isabella's hand.

I let her go and asked Rose to dance. It was difficult to dance with Rose because of her ever growing stomach. She and Emmett had been married for 3 years now and were expecting their second set of twins any day now. She noticed my discomfort so she situated herself better so that I couldn't possibly hurt her. "Better dear brother. You know I am not that fragile." She sneered and chuckled. "I know but I don't want to hurt my little princesses." I smiled at her and saw how she swelled with pride when I mentioned her little girls. Rose always said that she loved her boys but that she couldn't wait for her little girls because the boys only preferred Emmett and she knew her girls would prefer her. She was the best mother and was the best pregnant women I'd ever seen in my years of being a doctor. Emmett always said she was always a happier person when she was pregnant and I couldn't agree more.

I looked over and saw how Isabella cheeks were a pure tomato color and she was chuckling at what Emmett was saying. Emmett being Emmett I'm sure he was saying some embarrassing things about me or her. Thinking that it was best to save Isabella Rose let go "Thank you Edward, now how about we go save your dear wife from my lovely husband" she turned and walked over to Emmett. After giving Emmett and Rose a hug Isabella turned to walk towards me but was stopped dead in her tracks by a very pregnant pixie.

"Isabella!! I want to dance with my brother so you can dance with Jasper!" she ran up to her and pushed Isabella towards Jasper, which was standing there laughing at his overzealous wife. "Mrs. Cullen can I have this dance?" Jasper asked in his Texas accent. She nodded and proceeded to dance with him. Alice made her way towards me and wrapped her arms around my neck. Even pregnant Alice was still as annoying and exuberant as ever. Being pregnant made her much more of a cheerful person and a much worst shopper. There wasn't one item that her baby didn't have. The worse part was knowing that when Isabella and I had ours it was going to be as hectic as it was for Emmett and Rose. Though the idea of our child made me swell with happiness.

"What are you thinking about Eddie?" Alice asked nosily.

"How hopefully soon my dear wife will be put to torture by your baby shopping frenzy." I chuckled and was welcomed with an elbow to the ribs. "Oww jeez Alice" I groaned as I rubbed my side. "Shopping is not torture. It is very therapeutic for your information." She sneered and wrapped her arms around me neck again. Deciding it was better to stay quiet I wrapped my arms around her and continued on with the dance.

At twelve I was ready to leave the party and spend time with my wife. Ever since our first dance we didn't have time to ourselves and I was desperately missing it. As we said goodbye to our family and friends I noticed Alice and Rose whispering in the corner and Isabella looking over at them with a smirk on her face. I didn't understand what that was all about but I definitely wanted to know. I decided to ask Isabella about that at a later time. Tonight was about her and I spending time with each other and enjoying being husband and wife. My heart filled with joy as I realized that she was officially my wife. Forever.

THE END


End file.
